


The Email

by DragonWriter96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter96/pseuds/DragonWriter96
Summary: I sent my mom an email explaining my side of things and officially coming out. She replied. It was pretty much what I expected, but it still hurt. The Exo boys comfort me.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Email

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the description, this is basically me trying to make myself feel better after my mom replied to my coming out letter. I'm going to include a TRIGGER WARNING for DYSPHORIA but it's mostly fluff and helping myself through what happened. I might need to do a second chapter later, as I'm going to see my mom at the Nutcracker on the 12th. So, wish me luck and I hope you enjoy.

I was quiet as I read the email. My tension had been building all day, waiting for the moment when everyone would be home and I could safely read it without being alone. Now, all the tension was bleeding out, replaced by a mix of emotions that I couldn’t fully understand.

I didn’t shut off the screen when I was done; I simply set it down in front of me and leaned against Minseok’s shoulder, closing my eyes so I wouldn’t have to look at the glowing screen anymore. I heard shuffling as several people moved to read the reply to my message that I’d sent my parents over a week ago.

I wasn’t sure how long it was before someone spoke. Unsurprisingly, it was Chanyeol. “I’m going to hurt them.”

“Yeol,” my voice was tired and quiet. I didn’t even open my eyes.

“No! They have no right to treat you this way! Did they even pay attention to what you said? Of course you’re going to seem different than when she last saw you. It’s been almost two years! You’ve had to fend for yourself and go through a lot! You’ve grown up a little, gained experience, gained confidence. You literally mentioned in your message that your core personality was still the same. But they ignore all that just to try and shame you again. And she felt better when she thought you didn’t care? How could she even say that! Did she think you had no sadness? That it didn’t hurt you when they kicked you out? How could she think that it didn’t affect you? Well, I say, screw them! Screw them in their stupid, bigoted asses!”

I wanted him to stop. I didn’t want there to be sound right now. Or maybe I did, I just didn’t want that sound to be Chanyeol ranting. I’d much rather hear him singing right now. Definitely not shouting. I stood up quickly, grabbing his arm with one hand and pressing my fingers to his lips with the other. “Please, Yeol. I just…” I didn’t even know what to say now. I just wanted my hyungs to hold me to remind me that I was going to be okay. That they would never leave me. I leaned forward, closing my eyes again and burying my face in his chest. I could feel the wetness of tears on my cheeks, but it wasn’t until Chanyeol finally wrapped his arms tightly around me that I felt the first shuddering breath of the sob force its way through my teeth. I let the tears fall; twisting my fingers into Chanyeol’s shirt and holding on for dear life as I felt more arms encircle me.

I don’t know how long we stood there for. Certainly long enough for me to lose track of where my body ended and everyone else’s began. Eventually, I lifted my head which seemed to be the signal for everyone to release from the hug. I didn’t feel like talking, so I signed that I was going to take a shower and padded away.

The hot water felt good on my skin, burning away the sadness and leaving behind the uncomfortable feeling that I associated with dysphoria. I closed my eyes as I climbed out of the shower, reaching for the towel with tense fingers. I was glad I’d recently cut my nails.

I slipped into the bedroom and grabbed the first things I found; a sweatshirt that had to be Chanyeol’s with how big it was on me, sweatpants that probably belonged to Minseok, and a clean pair of socks that were definitely Baekhyun’s. Adding my own underwear underneath, I was left with the debate on whether to wear my comfortable bra, or my binder. The binder won as I fought to keep my nails from digging into my palms.

When I finally emerged, Kyungsoo was already making hot chocolate, and Baekhyun and Sehun were bickering about which movie to put on. “You okay?” Jyunmyeon’s soft voice made me smile a little.

“I will be,” I signed, still not feeling up to talking. I’d taught them sign language when we realized how often I went non-verbal when I was upset or stressed.

He smiled gently back at me, and guided me to the couch. He sat me down on my favorite spot, right in the middle and began building a nest of blankets and pillows around me. I curled up and let him wrap blankets around me and settle pillows anywhere they were needed. By the time he was done, everyone else was back, and Baekhyun and Sehun had finally agreed on a movie.

For the rest of the afternoon, we sat and watched movies. The boys rotated, letting me snuggle with each of them in turn. By the time night fell, I was feeling up to talking again. “Thank you, guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You would find other people who support you, Charlie.” Jongin said gently. “You’re much to sweet to have no one.”

“Yeah!” Jongdae’s response was enthusiastic. “You wouldn’t be alone, Charlie. Even if we weren’t the ones, you would still have someone.”

“You guys are gonna make me cry again!”

“Nope! We’re going to send you to bed.” Yixing stood, and held out his hands to help me out of the nest. “Come on, I think it’s time we all slept.”

And so we did, we went to sleep that night and I felt all the better for having such wonderful friends.


End file.
